Storage trays are used to temporarily retain one or more articles as a unit or set. Storage trays provide a convenience way to market various size articles, especially tools, such as wrenches, sockets, drills, screw drivers, bits, etc. which are normally sold as a set and which contain a plurality of different size items. The storage tray also serves as a good way to keep the various articles or tools together after they are purchased, so that the owner can easily pick out the particular size tool needed for a particular job. Many tools are constructed from a ferrous metal. By “ferrous” it is meant of, relating to or containing iron. A ferrous metal is attracted to a magnet. By a “magnet” It is meant an object that is surrounded by a magnet field and has the property, either natural or induced, of attracting iron or steel. By incorporating one or more magnets into a storage tray, articles made of iron or steel can be temporarily held in a predetermined position until needed.
Now a magnet sandwiching storage tray has been invented which can retain a plurality of articles formed from iron or steel in a predetermined arrangement until needed.